littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker49
is the 49th and final episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Merry Striker is now Merry Glorious-ACE and begins battling against DarkStriker. Will the glorious power of love and victory overwhelm Overlord and freeing her brother or will it be the end for Miyuki and the rest of the universe? Synopsis After getting her life back, MerryGlorious-ACE battles DarkStriker all along, staying firm in her resolve to bring out the love hidden in her brother's heart. After one-in-one combat, DarkStriker gathers power to shoot at her, but it's blocked with light barrier. MerryGlorious ponders on what King Rodimus says and finds the answer: that everyone’s love will be untied for victory. DarkStriker attacks MerryGlorious, and slams her into the ground. Ryoma tell his friends not to give up, and they manage to gain more strength to transform back to the AceStriker. They uses the powered-up version of Glorious Meteor Strike on him, and his armor is destroyed. However, they see Overlord in a gigantic form, and he tries to crush the AceStrikers, only to be stopped by MerryGlorious. The AceStrikers are shocked to see her, but they see Angus Dei, who tells them that MerryGlorious is willing to save the lives of people in Goseigahara. He tells AceStrikers, Victor, Hawk, Gear and Rodimus that MerryGlorious' ultimate power level is here, so they lend their power to her. Using all power of the AceStrikers, MerryGlorious executes her ultimate technique; Glorious Merry Shining Punch on Overlord, destroying him and the Apocalypse army for good. After regain an original form of Argus, Miyuki (Aegle) shows Argus the brotherhood love and they tearfully reunited together, restore the victory on Earth and Planet Gloria. Miyuki, along with the AceStrikers and Argus managed to escape from the explosive Apocalypse spaceship, leaving Four Horsemen's and Azazel's evil hearts vanishing forever. After safety landing on the Earth, Argus, who is revealed to be Aegle's older brother, decides to focus his efforts into returning Planet Gloria to its former glory, with Miyuki, King Rodimus, Victor, Hawk and Gear deciding to leave Earth to help them do so, leaving the AceStrikers in tears of losing their loved once. One year after the final battle, Ryoma is focus on his movement to become the famous soccer player and Itaru is so sad that they have missing Miyuki. The Hamon FC players see Ryoma feeling sad and asks him what was wrong. Ryoma tells them to be quiet and goes outside. But suddenly, he saw Miyuki playing football in very skillful. Crying in joy, Ryoma and Miyuki are reunited with a kiss and he asking at her about why did she comes back and why she want to be female player. Miyuki said that she comes back from home planet in order to stay with them and her brother Mikio being to train her in order to gain her soccer moniker (Goddess of the Field). The Hamon teammates, along with Victor and Rinsho are reunited together and Kakeru is asking to Ryoma on when he is getting married. Ryoma tells him to shut up and Miyuki laughs, saying that she will going with Ryoma on their 1st Anniversary dating and the two are walking together, leaving everyone in confuse. At overlook, Ryoma said that he will win the gold medal in upcoming Olympic Games and Miyuki said she looking forward to been together and the two start make out on the sunset as their love and dream has finally came true. Years later... Everyone leaves the soccer career to pursues their own unique dreams; Itaru becomes the diplomat to help his uncle on charity, Kakeru become the voice actor to starring his voice role in otome game "Goseigahara Noble Boys", Teppei becomes the cook at Tsuchida Inn with a help of now-a-teenage Toshiro, Ethan becomes the supermodel to launch his own soccer brand "New Libra", Rinsho becomes the top idol and performs his solo song in live concert, and finally, Ryoma becomes the top soccer player along with his new and powerful teammates in Hamon Cougar FC, an newer version of Hamon FC, to face off none other than Shion, his brother. With everyone's soccer dreams is still intake, the boys watch an older Miyuki playing soccer for the first time in women soccer match and winning the prize. On their wedding, Miyuki and Ryoma meets in their true passionate kiss under the wings of love and victory, living a happily ever after. FIN~! Major Events *Angus Dei appears to sacrifice his own power to allow for the AceStrikers' power to finally be restored. *Combined with the Angus Dei's power, the AceStrikers performs the powered-up version of Glorious Meteor Strike, destroying DarkStriker's armor. *Overlord revealed himself as the powerful demon of Apocalypse after has been released from Argus' body. *Glorious Merry Shining Punch is used by MerryGlorious for the first time, destroying demon Overlord and bringing an end to the Apocalypse forever. *Miyuki and Argus are revealed to be siblings. *Miyuki, Argus, Rodimus, Victor, Gear and Hawk decide to live on the Gloria Planet together. *Miyuki, Victor, Hawk and Gear return to the Earth as Rodimus likewise reappears; having Miyuki split from Aegle to become her own human form. *Ryoma and Miyuki decides to go on 1st Anniversary dating and become lovers. *The AceStrikers' futures are shown at the end of the episode. *Miyuki and Ryoma becomes couple for the first time after they getting married. *This episode marks the end of Gladiator of Field AceStriker and marks Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger to take its initial timeslot. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata / Cyan Striker *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami / Violet Striker *Four Gospels *Angus Dei Villains *Argus / Overlord *Testaments *Catastrophes *Judgements *Haisha Monsters Secondary Characters *King Rodimus *Coach Tokuyama *Taiki Namikawa *Masao Kajima *Naoto Amami *Suika Natsui *Tomo Tozawa *Mikio Shibuki *Jin Shibuki *Shion Asamiya *Koya Asamiya *Yoshito Higashikawa *Eiji Higashikawa *Matsuo Kumodera *Mayumi Kumodera *Kumodera siblings *Saburo Tsuchida *Tomoyo Tsuchida *Toshiro Tsuchida *Eizo Shirosora *Angela Shirosora-White *Catherine "Cathy" Shirosora *Nancy Shirosora *Olga *Ema Kamimiya *Thorvald Asheim *Hamon FC team *Seien Gamma team *Yuusei AC team *Aotori Magnum team *Hakuchuu Sentinel team *Kinsame Justified team *Shikoku Galahad team *Ginga Garnet team *Worldwide teams *Asgard Giganto FK *COSMO Monoceros *''Kazuyoshi Miura'' (cameo) *''Tsubasa Ozora'' (cameo) Trivia *A lot of minor characters from the whole season make cameo appearances in this episode in the scenes where the Earth has been restored, and where they attend Miyuki and Ryoma's wedding ceremony at the end. Even Thorvald Asheim and the Asgard Giganto FK team from the movie appear at one point. *Likewise, Miyuki is being play the football for the first time to earn her soccer moniker "Goddess of Field". *Smiliar to Super Sentai and Pretty Cure's passing the baton or torch, in the end of post-credits scene, Merry Striker "passes the baton" of Gladiator symbol to her successor, Ryusei Muse. *The fourth and final trailer for Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger is fully shown. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime